This invention relates generally to releasably mounted object indicating devices, and more particularly to a device for releasably affixing personal identifying indicia to an object. The invention is especially advantageous for use in personally identifying an individual's full or partially consumed beverage container, such as a can of soda or the like, which container is kept in a refrigerator or cooler in common with many other like containers of others, although it is not limited thereto.
Numerous types of products are produced in containers which are capable of being opened and the contents thereof only partially consumed. The container can be resealed and the remaining contents consumed at a later time. An example of such a container is a soda bottle or can. The soda bottle or can is often placed in a refrigerator or cooler in common with many other like containers of others to be removed when an individual desires to consume the remaining contents.
In many situations, such as the need to avoid the spread of germs, for example, it is desirable that the individual who consumes the original partial contents of the container be the same individual who consumes the remaining contents. A need exists for a simple, inexpensive and reusable device for conveniently providing for the personal identification of objects, such as beverage containers and the like and which device can be easily stored when not in use.